


Lion Riding

by TheNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzhardt, Jesse 'Puns' McCree returns, M/M, PWP, Reinzo, The Closet Sinner appears again, analingus (hurrhurr), ass eating, shout out to my husband's discord server for this, tongue-fucking, ya'll the real MVP's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most forms of foreplay these days were more trouble than they were worth at Reinhardt's age. </p><p>His archer made it worth it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Riding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCursedTypewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedTypewriter/gifts).



> Alright. Technically this fic is older than 'Ach Je!', because once again my lovely husband is the sinner of all sinner's when it comes to ReinZo art work. It's taken me longer though, cause despite the copious amounts of ass-eating fics I read *sweats* I still didn't know what I was doing (Please don't check my internet history). 
> 
> Thanks for taking a look, welcome back those who have read my previous Overwatch works, and I hope you enjoy my sins.

It was a kind of play he hadn't indulged in in years. Not since he was young and spry. He'd had no shortage of eager lovers, all wonderful and creative enough that there wasn't much that surprised him these days. These days though, he knew (if only admitted in private) that he wasn't young any more, and most forms of foreplay these days were more trouble than they were worth. 

However, he was in a relationship now, and Hanzo made him feel so much younger (though this might have something to do with his partners 100-year old grumpy man attitude than actual age…..). Despite cutting a handsome figure, Reinhardt hadn't been surprised by Hanzo's hesitance when they'd first started being intimate. From the start, Hanzo had struck him as a solitary type, and while confident, had also exuded an awkwardness when he had first joined Overwatch. Reinhardt had been drawn in by first his skill, then his quiet mentions of honour and his quest for redemption. Reinhardt could admire those qualities. 

Then he'd seen Hanzo's face when he was trying to hide a smile, and was curious to see what it looked like when he wasn't trying to hide. 

These days, he saw lots of Hanzo's faces, in public and private. 

That's how he knew Hanzo would love what he had planned for them. 

\--------

He started off bold, like with how he took everything in life. Hanzo was standing in the hall, a bit away from their comrades, and strode over. He knew Hanzo knew he was there (he was a big man, and loud in movement and sound), but Reinhardt was still amused to feel his younger lover jump as his large hand close over one of Hanzo's ass cheeks through his clothes and squeezed firmly. His actions were carefully hidden between the wall, and the bulk of their own bodies, so Reinhardt felt little concern that someone would see what he was doing. 

Hanzo's head snapped around to stare up at him, eyes narrowed and frosty, but the light pinkness growing up his neck gave him away. Reinhardt just grinned, leaning down to deliver a smacking kiss to Hanzo's drawn tight lips, squeezed once more on his handful (which had Hanzo exhaling quite quickly against his mouth), then left to join the others. He could feel Hanzo's gaze boring into his back and could only laugh, though the others probably mistook him for laughing at Hana and Lucio's over-dramatic looks of horror at 'old men PDA'. 

He chuckled to himself, clapping McCree on the shoulder. 'PDA', if they only knew, and proceeded to ask two of the youngest members to help him with his phone internet.

\----

The first time they had sex, Reinhardt suspected Hanzo liked having his ass playing with. He'd had Hanzo on his back under him, his ass slotted nicely onto Reinhardt's lap. Without prompting, Hanzo had begun grinding down in a way that had Reinhardt's brain off-lining, and his reflective grab onto said torturous ass had Hanzo moaning to high heavens. 

From then on, Reinhardt took to paying more attention to Hanzo's ass. Pulling, slapping and marking up that fine pair of muscles. It was good for the both of them. Hanzo's breathy and high pitch sounds came louder and more frequently, which drove Reinhardt crazy to see how his lover got so worked up from this sort of play. 

One particularly memorable moment was when he had Hanzo pinned to the wall, both freshly returned from their missions. They'd barely closed the door when Reinhardt had Hanzo off the floor and that ass resting on his palms. He'd squeezed, hard enough to bruise and dragged a set fingers down his crack, making Hanzo's face go slack and a dazed look enter his eyes. It had made Reinhardt want to do it again and again, until Hanzo was a mess in his hands.

His archer had responded by wrapping his legs eagerly around Reinhardt's waist. Reinhardt had grinned into their kiss, getting a nip and an equally delighted grin from Hanzo in return. By the gods he was gorgeous when he did that, so free and open, relaxed in the way he never was, never could be, in public. Feeling fond, he'd leaned forward to nuzzle Hanzo. Their noses had slid together in a way that had Hanzo blinking, caught off guard by the tender move amidst their frantic making out. He hadn't question it though, just returned the gesture with equal amounts of fondness in his eyes. 

Then he'd reached down and grabbed Reinhardt's cock through his pants, successfully bringing them back on track. 

\----

Hanzo couldn't help being hyper aware these days as he walked the halls of Overwatch. It wasn't the same as the awareness his training gave him, nor the stress he felt when knowing he was potentially in danger. Instead it was anticipation of his lover, that gave him this strange tension. 

Reinhardt had been creeping around all week. Sneaking gropes to his ass in empty hallways and leaving him hot and bothered. Slaps when he walked by in the showers. He'd caught the larger man reading furiously on his phone, eyes drawn into an uncharacteristic frown. It was odd, but Hanzo admitted he had been a bit distracted by how the other looked in glasses. He felt a flush crawl up his neck, and quickly put the thought to side to be pondered more on later. 

It was ridiculous. He knew he was always subconsciously tuned to Reinhardt, it was natural for a couple, and his lover wasn't exactly an easy man to miss or ignore. 

Shaking his head, Hanzo resolved to perhaps speak with Reinhardt later about whatever he was up too. Right now, he was off to observe McCree's training session. They'd been competing for the last couple of days on a few new shooting simulations Soldier had come up with. They'd proved challenging but ,ultimately, Hanzo held the top place. McCree was rapidly getting closer to beating his score though, so he wasn't going to miss the chance to observe his 'rival'. 

He didn't find McCree though. It was Reinhardt outside the training room, and his lover was quick to take his hands and bestow upon him a soft kiss in greeting. Hanzo's heart fluttered, as it always did when his lion made such a tender gesture. 

'Join me' Reinhardt said, grin nearly taking up his whole face 'I have something planned'

'I know' said Hanzo, frowning a touch, 'You've been acting odd all week, what is-'

'A surprise' Reinhardt cut in, dropping another kiss on Hanzo's down-turned lips 'you'll enjoy it. I give my word.'

'Enjoy it?'

'Mmm' Reinhardt hummed, eyelids drooping a bit 'very much'. Hanzo jumped as large hands scooped up and squeezed his ass, letting loose a huff of air that had Reinhardt grinning above him. He felt his face warm, and thumped the older man on the chest, with a hissed 'Reinhardt!'. Reinhardt chuckled, but let his hands fall away to hold Hanzo's sides instead, knowing that if there had been a chance someone saw them, Hanzo would have been less forgiving for his boldness. 

As if responding to his thoughts, he heard the door to the training room open behind him and the 'clink' of spurs as someone walked. 

'Well hey there partners, thought ah saw some folks standin' around out here' 

Reinhardt peered over his should as McCree stepped out, grinning as if he'd caught them in some taboo act. 

'Hello McCree' he nodded, grinning back as he turned to him, though he didn't let go of one of Hanzo's hand. He felt Hanzo's arm twitched but he didn't pull away, and it made Reinhardt puff up. His archer had come a long way. Hanzo opted to merely nod back at McCree. 

'Comin' in today Hanzo?'

Hanzo pursed his lips, and looked up at Reinhardt, who blinked back down at him (and was it him, or were his eyes slightly bigger..). 

'Not today'

McCree blinked, looking stumped for the moment. 'Aw really?'

'Really'

'And 'ere ah thought you were coming in to steal ya spot back after ah take it'

Hanzo snorted, smirk crossing his lips for a moment, but didn't rise to the bait. Odd.

McCree squinted, tilting his hat up with his free hand so he could observe them better. Seeing Reinhardt's slightly devilish grin, and Hanzo's flustered frown, had him blowing out a breath good naturedly. 

'You know' he drawled, quirking an eyebrow at Reinhardt, 'Hanzo was my best friend first' 

Reinhardt stared back for a moment, a stillness coming over them, then let loose a booming laugh, that had both the smaller men jumping. He clapped McCree on the shoulder, laugh trailing off to a chuckle, and proceeded to lead Hanzo off by their clasped hands. 

'You will have him back' Reinhardt threw over his shoulder, 'once I am done of course'. Hanzo eyebrows raised up, and quickly looked back at McCree, who only winked and whistled his way back into the training room. 

Narrowing his eyes, he spun his head back round to Reinhardt, observing the quick stride (almost jog for Hanzo), he had going on.

Reinhardt seemed keen to get them to their destination (their bedroom), and no sooner had he closed the door, than Reinhardt had Hanzo crowded up against it. 

“I would like to try something new” Reinhardt rumbled, eyes gleaming in a way that had a spark of warmth curl in Hanzo's gut. When Reinhardt was set on something, he was a force to be reckoned with as he barrelled forward. Anything in the way had better move, join the rush, or get trampled on. It made for an excellent warrior, and a steady fast friend. With all that passion and excitement focused on Hanzo, it made him hot and jittery. 

He was sure his face was flushed the brightest of red as he nodded. He only got redder as Reinhardt smirked suddenly, eyes going dark (god Hanzo loved it more than he thought when Reinhardt got like this), and they only got darker as he dropped to his knees and had Hanzo letting out a little 'eep'. He numbly let Reinhardt guide him out the sweatpants he'd donned to watch McCree in, gasping when Reinhardt laid a kiss on his chest and murmured 'Turn around'.

Dizzily, he did as asked, only to gasp as a pair of large hands closed around his hips and lifted him into the air. A hand helped him guide one of his legs so his shin was resting on Reinhardt's shoulder for support, parting his legs in a manner that had his face burning hotter. A finger gently traced the seam of his prosthetic, as if to check that nothing was getting pinched or pulled uncomfortably. Making sure Hanzo was okay with what was happening. 

Hanzo trembled, chin dropping down to his chest and fighting off the ache in his chest at the thought. His head snapped up again though, eyes wide, as hands spread his ass cheeks and suddenly a tongue was pressed to his most hidden area. 

A surprised moan escaped him as he scrambled for purchase, and found it on the door frame. Reinhardt hoisted him further into the air, and the feeling of his beard in such a sensitive place had Hanzo keening, mouth dropping open, heat flaring to life in his belly so quickly it ached. He whined as Reinhardt swiped his tongue wetly once more over his asshole, then pulled away. 

'Is this fine?' His voice sounded gravelly, wrecked even, and normally Hanzo would itch to turn around, see if Reinhardt looked as he sounded, but he couldn't believe he'd. Just. Stopped.

'I will be, once you continue' he managed to growl out, though sounding breather than he'd meant to. 

There was a pause, long enough that Hanzo was began to fidget and opened his mouth to say something again, but then the grip on his hips tightened and that clever tongue returned and-

'Oh god' Hanzo gasped out, hips reflectively jerking back then moaning as Reinhardt responding chuckle seem to travel up his spine from where his tongue was opening him up. 

He wasn't able to see anything from here, but he could feel. Feel the way Reinhardt's tongue followed his hole, keeping his hips still but unable to stop the little jumps and twitches that ran through his ass muscles. Feel the rough of his beard in the creases of his thighs and hips, wandering how red and sensitive they'd be after this, couldn't help feeling the pool of lava in his gut burn hotter at the thought. He felt like putty, lips parted in a pant, hands squeezing the door frame so tight he thought for a second he might rip the whole thing off….

He moaned, a little spit drooling out of his mouth as Reinhardt’s pushed his other leg further away so his tongue could squeeze in. He looked down through half lidded eyes, spying his cock now hard and an angry red. The head occasionally brushed up against the wall, sending jolts up his body and leaving white smears on the cream walls. 

Below, Reinhardt was beginning to feel a strain in his neck and knees, but couldn't find it in himself to stop and relocate them yet. Hanzo was making the most amazing noises, and Reinhardt himself was enjoying devouring the archer's perfect behind. He almost wished his hands were free so he grope at the taunt muscles, so he settled with pulling away briefly to sink his teeth into a cheek (which earned him a lovely cry of his name), then returned to lick a strip up Hanzo's crack. 

He pressed a kiss to the fluttering hole, noting how red and slightly puffing it was looking and soothed it with wet swipe of his tongue. He glanced up, noting the flush that crawled up Hanzo's torso from where his shirt had ridden up and exposed his skin. One hand was gripping the door frame and he was leaning on the forearm of the other, ears a bright red from this angle. He was trembling too and he smoothed a hand for a moment down his leg, feeling the way the muscles were tense and strained. 

Mind made up, he abruptly pulled away, relishing in Hanzo's dismayed shout and quickly relocated them to their bed. He dropped onto his back, pulling Hanzo so he was now knelt over his head (and wasn't that a sight for sore eyes) and resumed tongue fucking his lover.

Hanzo seemed to forget all about their brief pause, twisting his fingers into Reinhardt's shirt, and rocking his hips back and forth on his lovers mouth. Spurts of white from his cock was now marking his torso and Reinhardt's shirt, coming more and more often as he got close. 

Reinhardt made sure to push Hanzo's shirt up, cupping his pecs and running his thumbs over his hard nipples. It made Hanzo arch his back, pushing his chest out further, and Reinhardt encouraged him to find his release with a firm squeeze. 

It came as Reinhardt closed his lips over Hanzo's hole and sucked, the pressure proving too much for the archer and he came over Reinhardt's shirt, shouting himself hoarse and still rocking, albeit more jerkily, as the aftermath make him feel like he couldn't control himself still. Reinhardt helped him come down, ignoring the painful ache from his own cock, and ran his hands soothingly down Hanzo's spine instead.

Who soon surprised him by pitching forward suddenly, seemingly ignoring the fact he was now laying down in his own cum in favour of tugging at Reinhardt's pants and-

Reinhardt let loose a shout, cock going from confined, to cold, to wet and warm as Hanzo took the head in his mouth and sucked. His hips jerked and a few more eager laps of Hanzo's mouth had him cumming, hands squeezing Hanzo's ass, who moaned at the feeling. There would be bruises come morning for sure. He ran a hand over Hanzo's thigh, feeling it still twitching with post-orgasm shakes.

After catching his breath for a few minutes in satisfied silence, he finally urged Hanzo up and to fall beside him on the bed. He quickly striped both their shirts off, eager to join Hanzo, who was still in a state of bless it seemed. When he laid next to his lover, Hanzo automatically rolled to shuffled up beside him, slinging a leg over Reinhardt's and nuzzling into his chest. Reinhardt chest filled at the simple actions, running a hand threw the tousled black and grey hair, before settling into a nap himself. 

\-----

McCree looked up at the sound of the training room door opening, grinning wildly as Hanzo entered with a definite hitch to his stride that hadn't been there yesterday.

'How was lion tamin?'

Hanzo shot him a glare but otherwise ignored him, settling his gear on the bench. That good huh?

'Wild ride?'

'Shut it' 

The response was as sharp as one of the archer's arrows, and it made McCree snicker to himself, pulling his hat down to hide his expression. They were silent as they set up the training exercises, the leader board flashing to life to show, yes, McCree had beaten Hanzo's score yesterday by 5 points. It furthered soured Hanzo's mood as he stepped up to the shooting post, breathing in harshly, then drawing back for his shot. 

“Need some Assprin?'

Hanzo froze, and McCree felt a trickle of fear for a moment that he was going to get shot. For real. 

Instead, Hanzo seemed to calmly breath out and fired. 

He broke the timed run result and Jesse's high score by 14 points. 

McCree cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my husband and her discord server too! They were real champs and had to suffer through me complaining about this fic for a week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this! Dropping a kudo and/or a comment ,if you can, always makes my day too ;D


End file.
